


tease you to death

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Massage, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, baek is a yoga instructor, facesitting, it's porn but with little plot, sehun has Feelings, sehun has a lot of time in his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: sehun feels a lot of things for baekhyun and his butt.





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> a commission fic.

It’s a problem that Baekhyun is smirking at him — while doing his morning yoga. Sehun tries his best to avoid looking at said man, scrolling through his emails, standing behind the couch with his toothbrush hanging from his lips. He stops reading the emails to pull out the brush, the inside of his cheek and tongue burning because of the toothpaste. Sehun makes the mistake of glancing at Baekhyun. Yup, still smirking.

“What?” He says, tries to sound annoyed by Baekhyun but it’s impossible with foam in his mouth. And also because Baekhyun is never annoying. Just obviously sexy.

They’ve been housemates for over a year now, and yet Sehun developed the crush on Baekhyun only a few months ago. They’re great friends, supporting each other through all of the shit that happened last year.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Finish brushing, Sehunnie. You’ve been at it for five minutes.”

“Yeah,” Sehun nods, places the toothbrush on the other side of his mouth. “Let me finish this—”

“I’ll give you a kiss if you do.”

Sehun hates how quick he is to toss his phone onto the couch and sprint to the bathroom. He finishes brushing without looking at the mirror (because who likes looking at a weakling?), rinses his mouth. After covering his lower face and neck with shaving cream, Sehun looks at him. His reflection, turns out, is an exact replica of what he’s feeling: dejected excitement.

He shouldn’t be feeling these things about a nonchalant kiss, which is definitely said as a joke, but he’s already ran and speedily finished his work. Facing Baekhyun’s amused look is his only way out. He can only hope it’s like ripping off a small band-aid. Oh God, please let it be like that.

Walking to the kitchen and trying to avoid Baekhyun is really hard. Figuratively and literally. Baekhyun’s ass is right there, in the middle of the living room, being used to do various yoga poses. He’s like a ray of sunshine with a splendid ass. Sehun knows Baekhyun does yoga for a living, he’s an online yoga instructor — but Sehun sometimes thinks that  _ that  _ many poses couldn’t require ass-displays. He’s not complaining, no, he’s just  _ wondering _ . He tears his eyes away from Baekhyun’s eyes, decides to ignore his semi, and starts preparing for the morning coffee and breakfast.

He jumps a little when a pair of arms wrap around his waist, settle lower on his hips. Baekhyun chuckles behind him. He might be a head shorter than Sehun but he’s  _ literally  _ hard to ignore when he’s in the room. “Just me.” He assures with a coddling voice.

Sehun hums, smiling because he knows Baekhyun can’t see his face. Can’t see how child-with-a-crush the smile is. “Hi.”

“What are you making, Sehunnie?”

He pours some of coffee seeds into the coffee machine. “I was thinking eggs. I don’t wanna make rice today.”

“That’s okay,” Baekhyun nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s back. Sehun stiffens up, arching to get the spot away from Baekhyun’s nose. “I don’t bite,” he chuckles. “Unless you want me to, that is. Let me get the eggs for you.”

The warmth of Baekhyun returns before Sehun can whine about it. He places the egg carton next to the coffee machine, returns to his original position without another word. He clings onto Sehun like a leech, making the younger man move along with him around the kitchen to get stuff for breakfast. It’s nothing new to Sehun, though. That’s how weekends are most of the time, Baekhyun is a lovable leech, Sehun is the poor victim. What he also is a sucker for physical affection, more than Baekhyun realizes. He just wants everyone older than him to think he hates affection, and give him more of it. Reverse psychology, Sehun thinks it’s called. Whatever it is, it works.

Once an egg is cracked onto the pan, Baekhyun leaves Sehun’s back and stands beside him, peering cheerily at the cooking egg, smiling cutely. Sehun can’t resist his urge — he leans towards him, fingers threading through Baekhyun’s hair to angle his head properly, and closes his eyes. “You promised a kiss.” He says, he hears Baekhyun chuckle, but it’s too late. He presses a nice, noisy kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth.

Opening his eyes, he finds Baekhyun beaming with a tease of a smile on his lips. Sehun shies away, opting to look at the cooking. “Y-you did promise one.”

“I did, I did,” Baekhyun pats Sehun’s lower back, just a little above his ass. “That was a nice one. Come here.”

He tugs at Sehun’s t-shirt harshly to pull him in for another kiss. It’s so good. Baekhyun is a great kisser, but Sehun is too scared and embarrassed to make any noises. Even though this isn’t the first time they’re making out.

Sehun moves his arms to Baekhyun’s shoulders, one hand combing through his soft hair, too focused on not making any noise to enjoy the hands moving on his body. Baekhyun moans a little, breaks the kiss once his hands rest on Sehun’s cheeks. He gives them a squeeze, chuckles. “The egg is burning.”

Sehun’s eyes widen comically, staring at Baekhyun with disbelief as he retreats his arms, frantically moving to remove the egg and switch the stove off. Baekhyun is laughing loudly beside him, clutching his stomach, talking about catching that on video next time. Sehun sulks at the burnt egg, the yolk is palest yellow, most of the egg white is burnt. He flicks Baekhyun’s shoulder with his finger. “Don’t laugh. It’s our breakfast.”

“We have more eggs,” Baekhyun points at the egg carton, once his laughter dies, he presses one last kiss on Sehun’s lips. He nudges Sehun away with his hip. “Move. I’ll make breakfast.”

Sehun squints at him. Byun Baekhyun never offers to do something. “What have you done?”

“What?” Baekhyun pouts. “I can’t make breakfast for a change?”

Sehun continues to stare at him, suspicion increasing with every passing seconds. Baekhyun stares back at him, eyes big and puppy-like, trying to hide his plans. His face breaks into a smile after a good moment of staring. “Fine,” he sighs. “Set up the cameras for today’s video, please, Sehunnie?”

Sehun rolls his eyes but nods anyway. It’s not like he doesn’t do that always. Even though it’s Baekhyun’s job, he usually sets up all the cameras for the videos, even live programs. He just likes hearing a ‘please’ from Baekhyun—

He chokes on his own saliva. Coughing with hands covering his mouth. A series of Baekhyun in various positions flash through his mind.

“Are you okay, Sehunnie?”

With him between Baekhyun’s legs. Fuck. Okay. Now he’s got a boner.

“Y-yeah.” He chokes again. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him, cracks an egg on the counter. He nods and rushes to Baekhyun’s room.

And here’s the thing: Baekhyun’s room isn’t small. It looks small because Baekhyun is messy, cleans up once a week, and it’s not until tomorrow he’ll start whining about his messy room and clean it after a video. It smells more of Baekhyun than the man himself, a pile of underwear is clumped right next to the camera box. Sehun notices his underwear in the pile.

“Hyung,” he calls loudly, walking out with the camera box and folded stands. “Why is my underwear in your room?”

Baekhyun shrugs in response, focusing entirely on cooking. “No idea.”

Sehun tries not to think much about it. “The usual spot of recording?”

“Yep.”

He starts setting up. There are four cameras, one stays away from the tripods as usual. He fixes the cameras first, changing whatever mode is being used to fit the recording. He gets Baekhyun’s newer yoga mat from the room, glancing once more at his underwear in the pile before leaving.

“Oh,” Baekhyun looks at him. “I think it was from last week.”

“Last week?” Sehun thinks about it while fixing the camera to focus on the yoga mat. “When last week—” He stops himself.  _ Last week when we were drunk _ , he thinks.  _ Drunk and almost gave Baekhyun a blowjob _ . “Yeah. Maybe.”

Baekhyun doesn’t have anything to tease him with, surprisingly. He switches the stove off and brings two plates with him. He sets them on the coffee table, puts on a drama they were watching a couple of weeks ago. “Breakfast is ready.”

He leaves the equipment quickly and hops onto the couch. He grins at Baekhyun cheekily. “Thank you, Baekhyunnie.”

He gets poked hard with Baekhyun’s steel chopsticks. “That’s hyung to you.”

“Whatever,” he rolls his eyes. He gets poked again. He whines. “Don’t do that.”

“Call me hyung, then.”

“What’s the magic word~” Sehun teases, wiggles around to get more comfortable on the couch. He crosses his legs and starts eating. “Say it and I’ll call you hyung.”

Baekhyun huffs but there’s a smile on his face. “I’d never give you that satisfaction.”

***

His thighs are touching Baekhyun’s more muscular ones. Their boxers (and shorts, in Baekhyun’s case) are ridden up from their places — not that they covered much in the first place. Sehun’s boxers ends are touching his hips, Baekhyun’s are touching Sehun’s balls a little. 

Sehun’s knees are an armrest for Baekhyun, he keeps his hands on Sehun’s neck, his thumb grazing his jawline, stroking momentarily. They’re sitting on Baekhyun’s bed, making out lazily because both are equally touch starved. Not drunk, though. Which is quite a surprise to Sehun.

Most of their makeouts (except for one) have been drunk, but this is so much better. He can feel how tenderly Baekhyun moves, how soft and shy his moans are, how subtle he tries to be about the slow grinding he’s doing.

Sehun grips tight on Baekhyun’s shoulder and grinds his crotch on Baekhyun’s, eliciting a groan from both of them. He makes a surprised noise when Baekhyun leans back, arms near the pillows, and bucks his hips up, eyes shut, lips parted.

On any sensible day, Sehun would’ve freaked out and busied himself with work, maybe even move out because he can’t handle his feelings. They’re just so confusing. Today, he repeats the motion, moans louder than Baekhyun. He isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation, but he’s glad.

Baekhyun leans forward again, slips one hand between their legs, palms Sehun’s dick through his boxers. He’s sitting properly, Sehun is the one slanted weirdly, and as much as he wants to grind against the hand, he wants to kiss Baekhyun more. He pulls him closer, presses their lips together again. 

Baekhyun applies more pressure. Sehun moans into his mouth, which makes him grin really wide. “So pretty,” he mutters against Sehun’s mouth. “Such cute noises.”

His shyness is overlapped by another moan from a firm half-stroke to his dick.

Sehun’s phone starts ringing somewhere in the living room. Both grunt. Sehun detaches himself from Baekhyun, saying, “Could be work, hyung.” when he gets a loud whine from the elder, tugging at his hand.

His boxers return to their original length, he walks through a painful boner and picks up the call. It is from work, asking him to attend a meeting they have tomorrow, saying it’s very important and all that. Sehun gives them a monotonous  _ yes _ to every piece of information. He isn’t uninterested, just has a reputation to keep up.

Once the call is over, he immediately grabs his laptop. There are a couple of things he needs to finish before the meeting, go over emails, call some people.

He notices Baekhyun come into living room and sit on the other side of the couch with his laptop and headphones on. They’ve never gone past making out, everything has been an almost. Almost gave/received a blowjob, almost handjob, almost had any form of sex. And that has built up to an unhealthy amount of masturbation in the past two months. With specific images in his head. Specific parts.

Sehun puts on his own headphones and blasts a metal song through them to avoid another boner. He needs to focus on his work right now. Work. (Who is he kidding, though? Baekhyun is irresistible.)

***

“Hyung…” Sehun gulps.

There is no look of deviousness on Baekhyun’s face. He tilts his head like he isn’t wearing shorts instead of his usual yoga pants, which cups his cute ass so good. Sehun finds himself staring at Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Quick, Sehunnie, I have work,” Baekhyun chimes. “What did you want to tell me?”

Sehun opens his mouth, then closes, then says, “Uh. Nothing. I forgot.”

Baekhyun giggles and goes to his usual filming spot to start recording his video. Sehun can’t help but keep glancing at him, at his ass. If the ass-displays before were bad, it’s worse with those shorts. They move up as Baekhyun moves, keep their shape, and it feels like Baekhyun is holding his positions for longer than before.

That night he orgasms faster than before, it takes a longer time to clean that up, and he isn’t entirely sure he was quiet while doing it. 

Next morning, he is greeted by the same pair of shorts on Baekhyun’s ass while he’s rolling his yoga mat back. Baekhyun greets Sehun like he always does: walks near him, pats his ass tenderly, and coos. “Good morning, Sehunnie.”

It’s a special, Mondays-only greeting. He walks away like he didn’t give Sehun a boner just from some patting, the goddamn shorts look so good, and the loose t-shirt makes it look effortless — but he heard all of the ‘ugh where is the nice clothes pile’ at six in the morning. Baekhyun is, surprisingly, a morning person. He goes to his room and returns wearing a tank top with the same shorts.

“Don’t you have a meeting to attend to?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve been standing there for a long time now.”

“Uh,” Sehun stutters. “Yeah. I do, I do.”

Baekhyun walks past him, humming. “Get ready. I’ll make some breakfast. I have to meet up with some friends today~”

Sehun’s throat fills up with various questions:  _ Who are the friends? Is anyone of them your boyfriend? Do you like any of them? Do you make out with them like me? Are we dating because we make out? _ But he swallows them down, nods at Baekhyun with a smile and starts to get ready.

An hour later, Baekhyun and Sehun are sitting on the table, munching on their food as Sehun chatters away about their recent project to Baekhyun, how exciting it is going to be, and what he’s going to wear for the launch party. Baekhyun chuckles and nods at the right places, and once he’s finished talking, Sehun realizes he’s been babbling nonstop. He blushes a little. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun frowns. “Why are you sorry? I thought we were past the stage of that!”

“I just feel bad,” Sehun pouts. “I didn’t let you talk at all.”

“I like listening for a change,” Baekhyun assures. He leans across the table and kisses Sehun’s pout away. “Besides, you’re cute when you talk about your work.”

Sehun blushes more, rubbing his thighs together, squirming in his place. “I like my work.”

“I can see that.” He nods.

They head out of the house together. Baekhyun presses a kiss on Sehun’s cheek before getting into his taxi, and Sehun has red cheeks throughout his bus ride, hand occasionally cupping the place where he got kissed.

Now, Sehun isn’t dumb. He knows he likes Baekhyun, and that he’s being flirted with by the person he likes, but he considers Baekhyun way out of his league. Baekhyun’s last boyfriend was Kim fucking Junmyeon — the hottest guy in the whole country. He really, really likes Baekhyun, but maybe doesn’t want a relationship, maybe just a friends with benefits kind of situation? They’ve never talked about it properly. Maybe they should.

***

He takes another sip of beer as Baekhyun finishes talking to someone through his bluetooth headphones. Hands moving around Sehun’s body absent-mindedly, glancing at him once in a while, occasionally typing on his laptop, then stealing a silent kiss between his typing. His beer bottle is empty and on Sehun’s nightstand, seven more unopened bottles next to the drawer, on the floor with the bottle opener next to them.

Baekhyun presses something on his headphones, grabs a bottle and opens the metal cap, and clinks it with Sehun’s bottle. “Done for tonight.”

One of his hands remains on Sehun’s torso as he chugs half of the beer. Sehun chuckles. “Woah, hyung, calm down. You’re gonna choke.”

“I’m tired,” Baekhyun pouts. “We talked about marketing schemes and stuff, my brain is fried.”

“Poor Baekhyunnie-hyung,” Sehun coos, he takes Baekhyun’s bottle and his, keeps them aside on the bed. He moves closer to Baekhyun, sitting on his shins, he presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re so hard-working, hyung, let me help you.”

Baekhyun beams. “Thank you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun puts his laptop away and settles himself on Baekhyun’s wonderful lap, ankles locked behind Baekhyun’s back. “How may I help you?” He purrs.

“Mm, some kisses would be nice,” Baekhyun puckers his lips, giggling. “What’s the menu?”

“Everything’s on the table,” Sehun giggles. He presses careful kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, closing his eyes after Baekhyun does, feeling his chest expand with warmth and something akin to a balloon. He bites a little on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, which draws out a pretty little moan. He feels Baekhyun’s tongue against his lips, and he parts his lips, lightly sucking on the muscle. More of the pretty moans which go straight to Sehun’s cock.

“Everything’s on the table?” Baekhyun asks when they open their eyes, movements stopped for a small second, a small smile on his face.

Sehun nods. “Got that right.” He kisses Baekhyun more, noisily moving their lips. He moves his arms to Baekhyun’s waist, holding it tightly while Baekhyun’s hands go to his ass, squeezing it. Sehun moans a little, grinds his hips.

“I’d like more kisses and you, please.”

He stops his movements abruptly, opens his eyes to look at Baekhyun with caution.

“U-unless, you’re not on the table, then no—”

“It’s not about that—” Sehun takes a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you something? If that’s okay?”

Baekhyun moves his hands to Sehun’s back, drawing circles there with his forefinger. “Of course, Sehunnie, anything.”

Sehun licks his lips. “Is this a friends with benefits thing? Housemates with benefits?”

“I’m pretty sure the second one is called marriage,” Baekhyun says. It makes both of them chuckle, it lightens the mood as quickly as it became tense. “I don’t know, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun looks at him, clearly unsure. “Is that what you want it to be?”

“No, I— I feel things for you.”

Baekhyun looks at the space between them for a second, then back at him. “Are those things romantic?”

Sehun nods. “Yeah.” He whispers, legs on each side of Baekhyun now.

“Wow, um, I do too.” Baekhyun laughs airily. “I like you too, Sehunnie.”

“So what does it make this?” Sehun gestures the space between them. “Friends with benefits and emotions?”

It makes Baekhyun giggle, loud and cute. “The word you’re looking for is boyfriends, honey.”

“I knew that,” Sehun stutters. “I was actually worried you wouldn’t like me back.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Have you seen yourself? You’re fucking hot.”

“Just because I’m hot doesn’t mean I can’t think someone is out of my league.”

“That’s definitely not the case here,” Baekhyun presses a soft kiss on Sehun’s nose. “You’re hot and I like you. End of the story.”

Before Sehun can reply, Baekhyun opens his mouth again. “Wait, are you still on the table.”

It makes Sehun chuckle. He nods. “Yeah.”

They make out a little more, and decide to call it a day. Sehun puts the remaining beer back into their fridge, Baekhyun sleeps with him in the bed for the night, both of them are too tired anyway. Baekhyun calls the little spoon first, but Sehun uses his whining techniques right, and he ends up the little spoon, Baekhyun’s leg on his thighs.

“I’m the little spoon next time,” Baekhyun hisses. “This was unfair.”

Sehun snores with his eyes open instead of replying. He gets a kiss behind his ear.

***

It’s the third day he’s having to visit his office for a meeting. Sehun is exhausted to his bones, travelling back and forth in packed buses, sweaty bodies inevitably rubbing against him. Summer is the worst time to travel in heat-packed buses, but at least he’s been coming home to Baekhyun and his lovely, plump ass. He gets a nice kiss on the lips once he’s past the front door, he finishes his routine while Baekhyun finishes recording with terribly tiny shorts which makes him half-hard without any effort. Once Baekhyun is done cooling down, they make out till one of them realizes it’s dinner time. It’s been really nice, Sehun is floating on Cloud 9.

It’s summer and of course everyone wants to minimize the clothes they’re wearing — Baekhyun is no exception. Sehun just didn’t expect him to record his yoga videos in the tiniest shorts he owns, stretching God knows what muscles in his body. He wants to ask if the videos will be flagged as inappropriate in whatever website he’s posting them on, but that means talking to Baekhyun which means less making out time. The question isn’t that important anyway.

It’s almost ten minutes later than his usual time home. Sehun feels every inch of his body screaming for the sweet comfort of his bed, the warmth of his blanket and Baekhyun next to him. He’s tired but also excited. He’s going to get a kiss for making it through the horrible meeting, and reporting he had to do today. Maybe Baekhyun has applied the chocolate lip balm, so Sehun can lick it off his lips. Sehun is already turned on, and he's only at the front of the door.

He takes his keys out of the pockets of his laptop bag and opens the door. He hears soothing music echoing through the walls. “I’m home,” he whispers with a smile on his face. Baekhyun has probably already started recording. He walks to the living room, ready to whine so he can be shut up by Baekhyun’s lips. “It was worse—”

Baekhyun is doing a pose (Sehun can only recall it being called as ‘downward-facing’  _ something _ ), in a pair of shorts shorter than yesterday (he didn't know it was possible). The worst (best) part is that Baekhyun's head is towards their rooms. His ass is right there. Lovely, lovely, butt. Sehun forgets about the fatigue in his body instantly. He carefully keeps his bag on the coffee table and moves to stand between Baekhyun’s legs.

He curses under his breath, brushing his fingers along the ass, moving it on the smooth skin down till the back of Baekhyun’s knee.

“Hi, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun giggles. He isn’t even moving from his position, oh God. Sehun is a weak, weak man. “Like what you see?”

Sehun shifts to his knees, looking at the ass closer. He gulps loudly. “Fuck.” He can barely think straight right now. “Fuck, hyung, can I—”

Baekhyun changes his position. He's on all fours now, resting his upper body weight on his elbows so he can look at Sehun. Sehun’s dick twitches in his pants. Baekhyun’s smirk couldn't be sexier, he thinks. Sehun cups Baekhyun’s ass again, feeling every inch of it under his fingertips. It’s so, so good. He doesn’t know how else to describe the feeling of it.

“What were you saying, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun croons. He fucking croons and it goes straight to Sehun's dick. Everything seems to be going to his dick.

He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t know what he was going to say. All he can think of right now is pushing the little piece of fabric off of Baekhyun's body and eating him out. Eat him out until he has the best orgasm he's ever had in his lifetime. Sehun licks his lips. “Can I eat you out, hyung?”

Baekhyun whimpers a little. “Fuck, shit, okay—”

Sehun dips two fingers under Baekhyun's shorts, pulls it down till his knees, moaning just at the sight Baekhyun’s ass. Naked ass. Finally not covered by anything. And it’s so fucking cute, Sehun can’t help but lean down and nibble a little, hands resting on the sides of his face, touching the smooth skin.

“What,” Baekhyun wheezes, chuckling. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Sehun decides to not reply, save himself the embarrassment, and gently pulls at Baekhyun’s ass. All of it is embarrassing for some reason, but he’s so turned on all of his shame drains out of his body. He breathes out, but it makes Baekhyun shudder. “Holy shit.”

Before Sehun can do anything else, Baekhyun moves forward, whimpers and turns around, leaning back on his palms. “Wait, come here,” he laughs when Sehun fumbles with his shirt buttons, hurriedly tosses his shirt near the couch and scrambles closer to him. “Welcome back.”

“Hi, hyung,” Sehun grins shyly. He places his hands near Baekhyun’s, leans forward and presses a tiny kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Y-you’re really hot,” he says dumbly, chuckles nervously when Baekhyun doesn’t show any emotion. “I find you really hot.”

Baekhyun’s face breaks into a smile, he beams so adorably. “You’re hot, too, Sehunnie.” He presses their lips together, gently kissing for a good minute, only their heads moving around. Sehun finally sits on Baekhyun’s naked lap, his dick brushing against Sehun’s crotch.

It makes both of them moan a little. Sehun breathes out. “Your room?”

“Messy,” Baekhyun comments, grinds his cock against Sehun’s hips. They moan louder. “I wouldn’t mind, though.”

Sehun nods, trying his best not to hump against Baekhyun and dirty his pants. “It’s just closer.”

“Alright,” Baekhyun says, but he doesn’t move at all. He starts kissing Sehun’s neck instead, waiting patiently as the pants slowly come off with the underwear, Sehun’s breathing already becoming short. Once Sehun is completely naked, he removes his own t-shirt, presses their bodies together to pepper more kisses on the broad shoulders and obvious collarbones, hands around the nice, small waist. “Off to the room,” he mutters between kisses. “Get up, Sehunnie.”

Despite the whining, he stands up anyway, pulls Baekhyun with him to return the kisses on his body. They can’t keep their hands to themselves despite the short journey to the room. They fall on the bed ungracefully, Baekhyun fully on the bed, while Sehun’s knees hit the floor painfully. He winces, but ignores the sting to bite next to Baekhyun’s belly button.    
“No marks,” Baekhyun breathes, “not in visible places, at least, I have to keep my videos for every kind of audience.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and looks at Baekhyun with his eyebrow raised. “Have you seen yourself in those shorts in the living room?”

Baekhyun laughs loudly, clutching his stomach, curling into a foetal position. Sehun, confused, shifts next to Baekhyun, sits on his shins with a confused look. Baekhyun looks at him and giggles more. “You seriously thought those videos went on my page?”

“What?”

Baekhyun sits properly in front of him — and holy fucking shit he’s hot. He’s  _ so  _ fucking hot. “Did you seriously think I uploaded the videos with so much of my legs on display?”

Sehun’s face becomes pink. “I- um, maybe?”

“I recorded in modest clothes when you were out.” Baekhyun changes his position and wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulders, grinning. “You aren’t as quiet as you think, and I don’t know how you’ve not noticed our walls aren’t soundproof.”

Sehun has so many thoughts in his head, 60% are some form of embarrassment, but he can’t help but ask, “Have you heard all of it?”

“Some of it,” Baekhyun nods. “I would like to know more of it, though. Stuff you’ve fantasized about, I won’t judge, I promise.”

He steals more kisses to gulp down his embarrassment, trying not to think that maybe — just maybe — Baekhyun jerked off to him too. Had the best orgasm ever by listening to him, thinking of him in the bed with him, sucking him off, touching everywhere, fucking him into his mattress and breaking the bed by it. He’s hard just by thinking about it. Fuck.

“Only if you tell me yours,” Sehun says, “We’ll go back and forth.”

“Deal.” Baekhyun nods.

Sehun presses one last kiss before he says. “I’ve thought a lot about eating you out, because, well,” he chuckles a little, feeling silly. “I’m gonna admit, your ass is amazing.”

“It is, right?” Baekhyun grins. “I’ve thought about you sucking me off.”

He moans. “Thought of jerking you off, while you did me. Or, or, jerking off together.”

“Romantic, huh?” They both laugh a little. “I’ve— I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long,” Baekhyun trails his finger from Sehun’s chest to his dick, making him shudder. “Wanted to make you say my name like a prayer.”

“That can be arranged,” he grins. “I’ve wanted you to sit on my face since forever, hyung.”

Baekhyun hesitates. “I’ve never had a rimjob,” he admits with blushing face. Sehun kisses him, cupping his adorable cheeks. Baekhyun beams, his cheeks squished between Sehun’s palms. “Can we try it normally first?”

“Of course, hyung,” Sehun gestures the pillows. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Baekhyun gets on his hands and knees, grabs a pillow and mushes his face into it, muttering something about his embarrassment. Sehun loves the view in front of him. Baekhyun’s adorable (and sexy somehow) butt in front of him. He wants Sehun to eat him out, maybe he can make Baekhyun orgasm just by eating him out. That’ll be a first.

He spreads Baekhyun’s asscheeks, pressing kisses near the rim while Baekhyun collects himself and stops the whiny noises. Once it stops, he pokes his tongue out to carefully lick over the rim, waits for Baekhyun’s tense muscles to loosen, and repeats.

It’s amazing, giving Baekhyun a rimjob. For one, his butthole is the slightest shade of pink somehow (he’s never seen one in real life), and Baekhyun definitely shaved and cleaned in the afternoon.

He licks till Baekhyun is comfortably moaning for him to do something more. He gently thrusts his tongue against the rim, pushing it in only a little. Baekhyun groans, dropping onto his elbows, pushes his ass back against Sehun’s tongue. Sehun’s done this on multiple occasions to know he’s doing it right, but he can’t help stopping his movements, wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s dick as compensation. “Does it feel good, hyung?”

“It does, it does,” Baekhyun babbles, “Fuck, get back to it—” He mewls in his throat which is followed by a groan. “It feels fucking great.”

He starts jerking Baekhyun off as he uses his tongue, building up a rhythm which has Baekhyun spilling curses and noises without any kind of break, his body movements clearly show he’s conflicted between pushing himself back against Sehun’s tongue and into his hand.

“Fuckfuckfuckshit,” Baekhyun finally pushes himself back, pulling Sehun’s hand away from his dick. “One thing— shit, holy fucking fuck — one thing at a time, please.”

Sehun can’t help the smirk on his face. He starts thrusting his tongue in and out, takes a tiny break to pull Baekhyun’s asscheeks further apart, determined to make him cum just like this. He even presses a couple of kisses in between, just for the sake of it.

“I-I’m gonna,” Baekhyun’s thighs shake. They fucking  _ shake  _ and he knows because they touch his chest a little. “Gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

“That’s the plan.” He replies, stopping for a split second, incredibly cheeky. Who wouldn’t if they’re about to make Byun fucking Baekhyun cum just with their tongue?

“Noo,” Baekhyun whines, but he’s still trying to fuck himself on Sehun’s tongue. “I wanna fuck you too.”

Sehun stops. He feels his cock twitch against his abdomen. Baekhyun sighs loudly, his back forming a beautiful arc as he lifts himself up. Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him close, kisses several places on his spine, trying his best not to say ‘I love you hyung’ right there. It’s half true, he loves Baekhyun as friend, not as a partner — not yet, at least. And he always thinks he’s in love with whomever he has sex with. He needs time to consider his feelings first.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, head a little dizzy with feelings and physical sensations. “So fucking beautiful, hyung.”

“Thanks, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun smiles, so genuinely, it’s hard to believe he’s taking out the lube and condom from the drawer. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Could ride you,” he suggests.

Baekhyun shakes his head, he turns around to face Sehun. “I want you to sit on  _ my _ face, later?” He fidgets with the condom packet. “It feels next level than normal fucking,” he whispers, obviously shy. “Wanna make you feel equally good, but I don’t have any kind of experience...”

Sehun leans back on his elbows, smiling, spreads his legs wide shamelessly, then nods. “Okay.”

Baekhyun excitedly puts on the condom and pours some lube on his fingers. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s only  _ thought _ about it so much — doing intimate things with Baekhyun — that it feels better than usual. Sehun is sure he can take two fingers easily, but just a single finger is making him shiver and a little tense, as though it’s his first time.

“Hey,” Baekhyun presses his chest against Sehun’s, presses a kiss right above the nipple. “I got you.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he takes a deep breath, sighs loudly. “I feel nervous for some reason.”

Baekhyun nods, moves his free arm to warp around Sehun’s torso, and nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s collarbones. “I understand.” He waits patiently, watches Sehun take a couple of deep breaths, and whisper to himself about something.

“I’m okay,” Sehun says again, more confidently this time.

Baekhyun’s fingers feel a little weird but good at the same time, maybe it’s because he doesn’t finger himself as much as he’d like to. Some of the lube on Baekhyun’s hands smears on his body, making him shiver a little. The lube is oddly cold against him, but he forgets about it as soon as Baekhyun removes his finger and uses two, thrusts it a couple of times, moving them around before there are three fingers in him.

Baekhyun is pressing feathery kisses against his skin, the arm around his torso petting his skin. He hums after a minute. “Don’t wanna stop touching you.”

“I could ride your dick,” Sehun offers again, huffs at a particularly nice spot Baekhyun’s brushed against. They jab at the same spot, making him arch his back away from Baekhyun’s arm, placing his palms on the bed. He moans. “Still on the table.”

“You’ll be tired riding my dick and my tongue,” Baekhyun giggles.

Sehun is too absorbed in the embarrassment by the statement to notice Baekhyun’s change in position. He gasps softly when he feels Baekhyun’s dick against his rim.

He finds Baekhyun smirking at him. “Ready?”

Sehun lays on the bed, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he tries to cover his face behind them. “Yeah.” he says, but it comes out to be more of a squeak.

Baekhun pushes his cock in slower than Sehun anticipated, but it’s welcomed. Baekhyun’s cock may not be long but it’s fucking thick, and he would even consider it  _ pretty _ . A pretty cock. He chuckles.

Baekhyun groans, then huffs. “What’s funny?”

“I thought,” he wheezes a little, feels Baekhyun’s balls touch his asscheeks. Holy shit does it feel good. “I think you have a pretty cock.”

Baekhyun laughs loudly, his hands settle on Sehun’s hips. He carefully pulls out and slams back brutally. He sets a rhythm pretty easily, fucking Sehun against the bed, making the whole bed quake and Sehun’s mouth doesn’t close for a single second. Noises spilling from his lips with whimpers sprinkled here and there. Baekhyun isn’t quiet, either, but he purses his lips together, trying to focus on fucking Sehun.

Sehun grips the sheets with one hand, another moving between his legs to jerk himself off.

“Y-you’ll be sensitive,” Baekhyun whines. His insides feel twisted in a delicious way, his movements become more and more erratic.

Sehun grunts. “You do-don’t —  _ fuck _ . You don’t get to cum either, then.”

Baekhyun stops mid-thrust and looks at Sehun. His eyes become oddly shiny, his lips form a huge pout and Baekhyun strokes the inside of Sehun’s thigh. “Aw, but I wanted to.”

Sehun knows it’s a trap. He also knows Baekhyun can get away with anything — knows how dumb and whipped he is for that big pout. Especially with his cock fucking him into the mattress at night. He mimics the pout, even though he  _ knows _ it’s going to be useless. “But it wouldn’t be fair to me.”

“I’ll not disturb you for an hour while you’re working.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow. “When did you—  _ oh _ .” He glares at Baekhyun through his limbs, reaches out to slap his arm but Baekhyun holds his hand, gives the back of it a tender kiss. Fuck this, Sehun thinks. He rolls his eyes to make sure Baekhyun doesn’t catch his blush. “Fine. That’s a deal.”

Baekhyun starts thrusting his hips as fast as he can, jackhammering his way to orgasm as if he thinks Sehun will change his mind instantly. Which he could, he could just say stop and Baekhyun will stop — but his dick has more control over his body right now, which is not surprising.

Baekhyun’s moans get progressively lower, more of groans, his grip on Sehun’s waist becoming tight as he lets out a string of curses. He cums with a grunt, and Sehun is so so so  _ so _ close, goddamn. “Hyung,” he breathes, “hyung, make it quick.”

“Trying,” Baekhyun pants. He’s frozen in his place, trying to collect himself, and he finally pulls out, removes the condom. “I’ll throw this, okay? I’ll be with you in a minute—”

“Keep it on the packet,” Sehun gestures the torn condom packet on the floor. 

Baekhyun stares at him with an unamused look on his face. “That’s unhygienic.”

“We can clean the apartment tomorrow.”

“Unhygienic.”

Sehun rolls his eyes but smiles. Baekhyun is cute even while lecturing about something boring. “Do you want me to sit on your face or not?”

“Good point,” Baekhyun giggles. He tosses the condom on the packet, which slides out of place and there’s a whole mess on the floor now. “Guess we’re cleaning our own rooms.”

“Hey—”

Baekhyun is already in position, laying on his back, pillows cushioning his head. “Come on, tiger.”

“Please, never use that phrase ever again.” Sehun chuckles despite himself. He crawls to Baekhyun, presses a couple of kisses on his super hot body, tastes a little salt on his lips. He presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s adorable cheek. He positions himself on top of Baekhyun’s face, moving pillows around to get comfortable. He straddles Baekhyun’s head.

“Holy shit, holy  _ shit _ ,” Baekhyun grabs Sehun’s ass, squeezing them hard. “If I die like this, tell the reports I have no regrets.”

“You’re not going to die,” Sehun assures, grinning like an utter idiot.

“Wish I could,” Baekhyun giggles. “The headlines would read: A Man With No Regrets Dies By Boyfriend’s Ass On His Face.”

“That’s too long for a headline.”

Baekhyun’s hands wrap around Sehun’s thighs, he pushes them down carefully. “You shouldn’t encourage such things.”

“I like hearing you talk.” Sehun knows how fucking cheesy that sounds, but he likes Baekhyun so much. And a part of Baekhyun is how he talks. Sehun holds the headboard for leverage. He moves down. Baekhyun’s hands are on his asscheeks now, keeping them apart. The wetness against the rim sends a shiver down his spine, makes him whimper.

Baekhyun does a great job for a first timer. He doesn’t shy away from the idea, he even presses a few kisses in between. Sehun adjusts himself sometimes, goes a little lower, rolls his hips occasionally. He uses his free hand to jerk himself off, because the tongue isn’t  _ enough _ .

He’s making lewd noises, embarrassing but not quite enough to make him bite his own tongue. His orgasm is unexpected — his focus wrapped up in the tongue-fucking to realize he’s tense and curled, thighs flexed. “Hyung,” he moans, air knocked out of his system. “Fuck.” He feels Baekhyun’s tongue against the rim, again. He gasps. “Sensitive.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Cute.”

Sehun carefully gets off of Baekhyun’s face, holding the headboard tight because of how sensitive he feels. He looks at Baekhyun and he— he has a dopey smile on his face. “That,” he mutters. “Was amazing.”

Sehun grins. “You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun pulls himself up, gestures the bathroom. “Let’s clean up.”

“I wanna sleep,” Sehun whines. “I’ll do that later.”

“Hygiene.” Is Baekhyun’s reply. He tugs at Sehun’s arm as he walks to the bathroom. Sehun follows him after a few minutes. They clean up quicker than Sehun expected — sadly without any kissing in between.

They’re in bed again in no time, still naked, with warm blankets over their bodies.

***

Sehun wakes up with Baekhyun draped over his back, breathing evenly, one leg next to Sehun’s upper thighs and another on the bed.

He tries to get out of the bed without disturbing Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s deadweight pins half of his body on the bed. Baekhyun stirs a little, but he’s holding Sehun’s hand. “You don’t have work today,” he mutters, eyes still closed. “Don’t go.”

Sehun is just human. He returns to the bed with a sheepish smile. Baekhyun opens his eyes carefully, smiles at Sehun sleepily. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Sehun whispers. He feels butterflies in his chest, makes him giggle like a child.

Baekhyun slides closer to him, tangles their legs, cups his cheeks. “Hi,” he mutters, presses a kiss on Sehun’s lips. “You’re cute.”

Sehun doesn’t understand why he’s blushing. He resorts to kissing Baekhyun more, it never gets tiring anyway. He kisses Baekhyun despite both of their morning breaths (which isn’t entirely bad, if he’s being honest), licks Baekhyun’s upper lip a little. It makes Baekhyun giggle between kisses. “I’m still sleepy.”

“We have to clean the rooms, hyung,” Sehun reminds. The thought of it is physically repulsive, but he cringes even thinking about the mess which awaits them on the floor. “Remember?”

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums. He presses one last kiss on Sehun’s lips. “It can wait.”

“Unhygienic.” Sehun says. Baekhyun grunts in response. He doesn’t move for a couple of seconds. Sehun watches him close his eyes and breathe normally, it’s amazing how good-looking Baekhyun is even while breathing like a normal person. Sehun may be accused of biasing, but he doesn’t care. Baekhyun is so fucking handsome, it feels unreal to be in his presence.

“Fine.” Baekhyun pouts. “But you’re setting up the cameras in exchange.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I always do that.”

Baekhyun is already out of bed, stealing Sehun’s clothes for the time being (and he’s sinking in them), but Sehun is sure he hears Baekhyun say  _ I know you do _ before leaving.


	2. part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are changing, and it's so, so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags/warnings for this part: rimming, 69, massages, sex, dirty talk, sexual innuendos, come swallowing, slight comeplay

A Friday evening is a welcomed break from their whole week. It wasn’t just the week, but the whole month has kept them busy and moving. This week was worse; it felt like the final boss in a video game. Baekhyun, wanting to challenge himself, started private classes for rich people which means he’s extra busy. They had to go out and get him better equipment (which was a messy ordeal: the company refused to pay for things like extra batteries and back-up materials last minute), and he’s still getting used to putting in the extra hours.

Sehun has been going in person to his office since Wednesday, and he was told today that he’s needed in the office until the launch. The commute makes him extra tired, and he goes straight to bed — without even removing his office clothes.

Today, he came home early in hopes of relaxing with Baekhyun, but his boyfriend was busy recording for his usual classes. Sehun ended up having a cup of coffee by himself, Baekhyun in the ‘office’ space they made in Sehun’s room. He did relax, but it’s not the same without cuddling with Baekhyun and making out a little.

Once Baekhyun was done with his work, Sehun pulled him out of the office, onto the couch, and started kissing him desperately. They hadn’t as much as touched each other throughout the week.

The making out had, naturally, brought them into the bedroom. And now, Sehun is fucking Baekhyun into the mattress while kissing his shoulders and trying to pretend he isn’t on the verge of saying ‘I love you’ to him. It’s weird, every time they get close — intimate, be it sex, just exchanging things, or even during a mundane cuddling session they get few times a week, Sehun keeps getting the urge to tell Baekhyun he loves him.

“I like you so much,” Sehun mutters into Baekhyun’s ears, forcing himself to change ‘love’ to ‘like’ because it’s ridiculous. They’ve been dating for only three (nearly four) months now, it’s not normal to fall in love this easily. “You’re amazing, hyung.”

“You mean my ass,” Baekhyun giggles, then lets out a breathy moan. His right hand is draped over Sehun’s back, groping here and there occasionally — whenever Sehun does something right with his cock. His left hand is between their bodies, stroking himself leisurely. He smiles at Sehun, all too charming even with his mess of hair and swollen mouth (maybe that’s what makes everything he does more charming, but Sehun’s biased). “You’re amazing too, baby.”

“I mean it,” Sehun picks up the pace, and his effort is rewarded by a happy groan from Baekhyun. “I like you a lot, you’re amazing with everything.”

Those words make Baekhyun blush a deep red, his ears almost the colour of a tomato. “I like you too, Sehunnie.”

He tries to put his thoughts into words, but it’s a little difficult to do that with Baekhyun’s ass clenching around his cock, tight and hot and making Sehun’s knees weak. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Baekhyun’s lips are on his in no time.

“As much as I appreciate the sweet talk, I’d like to remind you we’re doing something right now.”

Sehun chuckles a little, brings himself up to kneel between Baekhyun’s legs, and thrusts his cock deeper.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, then laughs into his right hand. “It wasn’t a challenge.”

“Better?” Sehun asks. He doesn’t wait for a reply though. Keeping his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, he changes the rhythm, and keeps fucking Baekhyun until he’s whining, switching to using his right hand on his cock. His eyes close, jaw slack open as he strokes himself faster and faster, desperate for his orgasm. He looks so good, so  _ hot, _ Sehun almost cries at how under-stimulated his cock feels compared to how turned on he is.

“Don’t stop, shit,” Baekhyun moans, his left hand clawing at the pillow under his head. “I’m— Sehun—”

He grunts as he cums on his stomach, his cock twitching with the last drops coming out. Sehun stops fucking him, but keeps his cock nestled in his ass. Baekhyun is panting heavily, his forearms over his eyes and mouth as he tries to collect himself.

“You can continue fucking me,” He says after a moment. “Or I can blow you, if that’s better.”

“Can I?” Sehun asks, just to be sure.

Baekhyun nods. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you if it feels weird.”

Sehun nods and starts fucking him again, faster this time, more focused on his own orgasm. He doesn’t try to do anything — no tricks to make Baekhyun pleasantly surprised.

“Can I tell you something I was thinking?” Baekhyun’s left forearm is still over his eyes, his right clutching the sheets. He chuckles. “Fuck, Sehunnie, I’m gonna get hard again like this.”

“Tell me,” Sehun breathes, trying his best to focus on Baekhyun’s words. It’s a little hard to focus on anything but the heat around his cock, if he’s being honest. He’s so, so close, and his brain has forgotten how to form words. “W-what were you thinking of—”

“I was thinking of you eating me out, like before,” Baekhyun’s softened cock twitches slightly, and he laughs. “Of you putting me in different positions just to eat me out,  _ holding  _ me there.”

Sehun whines in his throat, moving his hips as fast as he can. He’s so close, he’s barely understanding what Baekhyun is talking about, but he heard enough to get a mental image of it, and he loves eating his boyfriend out. He loves his ass a lot and would willingly eat Baekhyun out just to kill some time.

“And I’m flexible,” Baekhyun continues. “There are so many positions we can try out.”

He nods in response but hasn’t understood a single word Baekhyun has said. Sehun just keeps thinking of spreading Baekhyun’s asscheeks apart to lick, kiss, and prod his hole with his tongue to make his boyfriend whine, squirm,  _ beg _ for more. Just the thought of it is enough to push him over the edge.

Sehun cums with a pathetic noise, but it doesn’t embarrass him. He’s a little sensitive to dirty talk; Baekhyun did this on purpose.

Pulling out and throwing the condom is too much hassle for how little energy he has, but Baekhyun helps. His aim is better than Sehun’s; he tosses the condom for him, and Sehun helps with wiping the cum off his body.

“We need to take a shower,” Sehun groans. He spoons Baekhyun, trapping him on the bed. “But I don’t want to leave the bed.”

“It’s gonna get disgusting if we don’t,” Baekhyun wiggles in Sehun’s arms, getting more comfortable. “It doesn’t have to be right now, though. I’m going to take a good nap before we shower.”

This is their first cuddle in the entire week, Sehun doesn’t want to admit it but it is, and he missed Baekhyun so much. He missed holding his boyfriend like this, nose pressed on top of his head, smelling the lavender and pumpkin of the shampoo, and the warmth of his skin. 

“I missed you,” Sehun says, pouts because that gets him more sympathy. (He gets sympathy without even trying, but Baekhyun is weak for his pouty face and Sehun is shameless enough to use it in his favour.) “This week was so long.”

“I don’t want this kind of week to ever happen again,” Baekhyun hums. “I missed you too, especially when I had to set up the cameras myself.”

Sehun laughs. “At least you know how to do it now.”

✿

They relocate to the bathroom despite Sehun’s protests. Sure, he’ll regret not eating tomorrow morning, but the bed is too comfortable for him to care. Baekhyun uses his unfair techniques to get Sehun out of bed, and they shower quickly.

“It’s your turn to cook,” Baekhyun reminds him when they’re putting on clean clothes. “I was thinking we could get takeout, though. I don’t think we have groceries.”

“I bought a carton of eggs on my way home,” Sehun shrugs. “If you’re okay with eggs for dinner.”

“Make egg rice,” Baekhyun’s eyes shine. “Egg fried rice! The one with ketchup!”

Sehun gets to work while Baekhyun sits on the counter with his phone, typing and laughing once in a while. They’re both average cooks, but they’ve had more practice after deciding they’ll try and eat as healthy as they can. He takes out the frozen rice from the fridge, steals a kiss from Baekhyun, and moves on with his work.

Egg fried rice needs a lot of waiting, and when Sehun’s mind isn’t pre-occupied by making out with Baekhyun, work, or whatever is in front of him, he thinks of everything he has been feeling.

Is it  _ really _ weird to love someone already? It would make sense, they’ve gone through shit the first year of being housemates, they know a lot about each other — intimate things, even if they aren’t familiar with each other’s friends. They know about each other’s friends in theory, that should be enough, right? Sehun is sure there are people who fall in love  _ days _ into a relationship, five months is not a big deal, right?

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls. Sehun looks at him, finds him smiling tenderly, eyebrows raised. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Sehun replies. It’s almost the truth, anyway.

Baekhyun’s face becomes pink. “I didn’t know you were this cheesy.”

Sehun looks away, a little embarrassed, and shrugs. “About what you said in the bedroom.”

“What about it?” His voice is neutral. Sehun doesn’t want to look at Baekhyun right now — he wasn’t thinking before, but now he definitely is thinking of all the positions Baekhyun can bend into so Sehun can eat him out. He doesn’t have the courage to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“I was just wondering,” Sehun shrugs, pretending he isn’t thinking of bending Baekhyun into half, eating him out and licking all the way up to his balls and cock, make him shake with just his tongue. (His own dick is showing interest in the thought, but they need food first.) He flips the egg on the pan, takes it out on a plate and cracks another one. “It’ll be done in a few minutes, we can take out the plates.”

Baekhyun hops down the counter, opens the cabinets to take out the plates. He gives Sehun’s back a kiss as he passes by, sets up the table while Sehun makes sure the rice is at least edible.

When he brings the pot towards the table, Baekhyun puts his phone into his pocket and clears his throat. “I want you to meet my friends.”

Sehun freezes for a second, looks at Baekhyun, then puts the pot down. “I’ve met a couple of them,” Sehun sits in front of him, serving the food on the plates. “Who are you talking about?”

“The closer ones,” Baekhyun replies. “Yixing, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Them.”

“Okay, but it can’t be this month,” Sehun pouts. He has so much work, sometimes eating feels like a waste of time. “Can I tell you when I’m free?”

“I didn’t say right away, they’ve got work too.” Baekhyun puts his cold toes against Sehun’s shin under the table, runs it downward and hooks his legs around Sehun’s ankles to pull him closer. “Thank you.”

✿

The thought of going to a gym before would’ve repulsed him — he works out enough in his house, thank you very much. But now that he remembers Baekhyun telling him things (even the thought of it makes him blush like a teeenager) when they were fucking, he’s considering it. He’s even in front of the gym closest to his house. It’s one bus stop away, ten or fifteen minutes by walk. But the thought is still repulsing, no matter how sweetly Baekhyun mused into his ears.

So he thinks it through, convincing himself by walking to the bus stop near the gym instead of his house, getting out of the bus a stop before so he can get used to the thought of going to a gym. 

He knows he’ll do it. He’s too whipped for Baekhyun to not do it, but it’s going to be a big change in his overall routine, he needs to get used to it.

On the last day of visiting his office for work, Sehun finally enters the gym, gets a membership and a trainer. He tries to think of a very solid reason for the ‘goal’ section as he fills the form for a trainer. Do they have trainers who recognize ‘I want to fuck my boyfriend in every way he wants’ as a goal or does he have to pretend he’s a normal, not ridiculously horny human being?

Thankfully, there are checkboxes available. He checks “Building muscles” and “Better health”, finishes the form up and gives it to the guy behind the counter.

“When would you like to start?” The guy asks. 

“Uh, coming week?” Sehun can maybe make a routine of walking here every morning. As cardio or something. “Next week should be fine.”

He exits the gym as soon as he can. It’s a little embarrassing to talk to people about anything gym related for some reason. He goes straight home and is greeted by a lovely picture of Baekhyun wearing his shorts. Not stretching, unfortunately, but he’s wearing it and working around the kitchen. The shorts make his butt look great — and Sehun, no matter how tired, is always down to slide a hand over it.

_ I’m only human, _ Sehun tells himself as he makes a beeline to Baekhyun, tossing his bag to the couch, and stands behind his boyfriend, keeping his palm over Baekhyun’s butt.

“Welcome back,” Baekhyun glances behind him with a knowing smirk. “Don’t distract me near the stove.”

He looks around to find a lot of things out of the fridge, two things cooking on the stove, and two hot pots sitting next to them.

“Is someone coming over?” Sehun checks on the steaming pots and finds soup in one and fried momos in the other. “Why are you making so much?”

“You’ve been working hard with your project,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Thought you deserved a reward.”

“I do,” Sehun grins, slides his fingers past the short’s waistband, but keeps them there. Too many hot things around to do anything right now. “But I want more than food.”

Baekhyun laughs at that, twists himself to plant a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “You went to the office every single day for the past two weeks, you can have whatever you want, baby.”

Sehun goes red at the nickname. It’s really easy to make him blush with nicknames, and Baekhyun never lets any opportunity slide. It also is less about the nickname itself and more about the way Baekhyun says it, like he means every syllable of it, and his tone is just so  _ fond _ — Sehun still feels the butterflies in the stomach, his heart fluttering like all of this is a crush.

“I joined the gym today,” Sehun whispers. His face is already hot, embarrassment is starting to settle in his stomach, making him squirm and restlessly shift his legs. “Because, uh, of what you said.”

To his surprise, Baekhyun’s ears become pink, and his boyfriend just nods absently in response.

“Aren’t you going to say something?”

“What do you want me to say?” Baekhyun whines. “Thank you for indulging my kink of getting manhandled? Yeah, no, we’re in the kitchen, I don’t want to say anything.”

Sehun hums, pleased with himself. “You already said something though. You’re welcome, hyung.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Baekhyun laughs nervously, bringing his arm behind and pushes Sehun away. “Leave me alone, I need to cook.”

He thinks he gets it now — why Baekhyun teases him constantly, makes him embarrassed but in a good way. Sehun knows how to tease, of course, but coming from a partner, it feels different for some reason. Coming from Baekhyun makes it feel different, and he enjoys it even if his face remains red for hours later.

“We can go to a different room,” He presses his lips against Baekhyun’s shoulder, smirking against it when Baekhyun pretends to sigh in annoyance. He noses at his boyfriend’s neck, presses a wet kiss there. “It’s just a suggestion.”

“I have hot food in front of me,” Baekhyun warns, but he leans his back against Sehun’s chest. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know what I want right now.” Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, hugging him closer. “Anyway, there’s going to be a launch party at my office… for this project.”

He doesn’t know why he’s so worried about this. Baekhyun is his boyfriend, it would be weirder if he didn’t bring his boyfriend as his plus one to parties like this. His married colleagues get to bring their spouses, so he should get to bring his boyfriend, right? And Baekhyun enjoys parties, he thinks.

He’s going to meet Baekhyun’s friends this coming Sunday, so a party shouldn’t be a big deal, right?

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says when Sehun doesn’t continue. He turns around after turning the gas off. “What about the party?”

“I’m allowed a plus one.” Sehun licks his dry lips. “Do you want to come? As my date?”

“I’d love to!” Baekhyun leans in and kisses his cheek. “You seem nervous about this.”

They haven’t been dating for a long time, even if they’ve done boyfriend things before their ‘official’ confession. Sehun hasn’t brought his new boyfriends to parties like these, ever, but their relationship is in the transition period from new to old. All of his relationships have been long-term, even if they didn’t start out the way it started with Baekhyun, so 3 months is still new according to him. It’s difficult to gauge things with their relationship because of that.

“I’ve never brought my partner to such parties,” Sehun shrugs. “Not the new ones, at least. Most of my colleagues are married and don’t really care for partners unless they’re spouses.”

“Sucks to be them, I guess. Are you worried they’ll treat me weird or something?”

“No, I don’t think they’d do that,” Sehun tries to form coherent sentences like the adult he’s supposed to be. “Our relationship is technically new, right? I’ve never introduced a new boyfriend to them. I don’t know how they’ll react, and that’s a little nerve-wracking.”

Baekhyun stays quiet, his face unreadable to Sehun. He just stares at his boyfriend, as if waiting for him to continue, so Sehun rambles on. “I mean, we’ve known each other for almost two years now, and I talk about you to them sometimes, so it should be fine. But it’ll be weird. How am I going to introduce you to them? Do I have to talk about our whole—”

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun coos, cupping both of Sehun’s cheeks with his hand. He squeezes them, then grins confidently. “Stop overthinking this. It’s just a party, where everyone’s adult enough to behave like a human being.”

Sehun’s face heats up. “Yeah. Right.”

“It’s cute of you to worry like this, but don’t do that to your poor brain,” Baekhyun chuckles. He pets the back of Sehun’s head, running his fingers over the stubble there. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be okay. It’s nearly four months now, that’s  _ not _ new, by the way.”

“Okay,” Sehun steps closer, hugging Baekhyun gently. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Sehunnie, I’m here for you.” Baekhyun says, continues to pet Sehun’s head. “Food’s almost ready, freshen up a little and set up the table.”

✿

After food and an episode later, Sehun gets his reward. It kind of helps that the episode ended with the characters having sex, the transition from watching the show to making out on the couch is easy.

“What do you want,” Baekhyun asks between kisses. “For the good job you did today?”

“Anything,” Sehun replies, distracted by Baekhyun grinding their dicks together through the layer of clothes. “I can’t think with you like this.”

“Don’t point fingers,” Baekhyun chuckles. He trails kisses down Sehun’s neck, stopping after pressing a few kisses on his chest, and maintains eye contact as he grinds his ass down on Sehun’s cock. “ _ You _ wanted the reward.”

Sehun pouts. “I’m just saying you’re sexy and I can’t think straight.”

✿

A free Sunday feels foreign after two whole months of catching an early bus to the office. Sehun wakes up super early like he did in the past two months, and ends up so annoyed that he can’t go back to sleep. He checks his phone in the dark, staying on the bed since Baekhyun is hugging him in his sleep and he doesn’t dare disturb his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun’s voice startles him, and he drops his phone onto his face. Baekhyun laughs, his voice a little rough. “It’s only 6 in the morning, why are you awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sehun replies after putting his phone on the nightstand, pillowing his head with his arms. “I was just scrolling through my phone.”

Baekhyun puts his head back on Sehun’s chest. “Hm. When is the launch party again?”

“This Saturday,” He remembers the thing with Baekhyun’s friends. “Aren’t we meeting with your friends today?”

“It’s today?”

Sehun hums. Baekhyun rolls over to the other side of the bed, grabs his phone, and checks his calendar. “Oh no,” He whines, looking pitifully at Sehun. “I prepared myself for a whole day in bed today. I’ll have to get up and do adult things now?”

“Meeting with your friends can’t be an adult thing, especially if what you’re saying is true — you don’t act like an adult with them.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun rolls over to him (he’s like a puppy early in the morning), frowning, and pokes hard at his boyfriend’s chest. “You don’t get to say that!”

“I’m not saying that,” Sehun grins, pushes himself off the bed to lay on top of Baekhyun, a teasing grin on his face. “You told me your friends consider you the baby of the group.”

Baekhyun’s face becomes pink, he looks at the ceiling above them, at the door past Sehun. He looks everywhere to avoid looking Sehun in the eye. “I didn’t say that.” He mumbles.

“Ay, don’t lie to me, hyung.” Sehun laughs when Baekhyun tries to squirm away from him. “I have a screenshot you sent, where your nickname in the group chat is ‘Little Baby’ and someone has saved you as ‘Baek Baby’!”

He watches in amusement as Baekhyun sputters, trying to come up with an excuse. Sehun has been awake for at least thirty minutes, Baekhyun is just waking up — clearly, this is too much for him right now.

“Leave me alone,” He groans when he doesn’t have anything to say. He pushes Sehun away, flipping onto his stomach to bury his face into the pillow. “I’m cancelling the meet-up. I’m not introducing you to them anymore.”

“They’ll love me and you know it,” Sehun rests his cheek on Baekhyun’s back, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much so early. “You don’t have to come, I’ll go there myself, get them on my side.”

“They’re my friends, they’re already on your side,” Baekhyun laughs. “Heads up: they’ll be super curious about you, so it might come off as an interrogation, but they mean well.”

“Noted,” Sehun giggles. He presses his lips against Baekhyun’s bare back, saying  _ mmwah! _ with every kiss just to embarrass his boyfriend. “I l-li— I think you’re the cutest thing in the whole world.”

Shit. He almost said ‘I love you’ again.

Baekhyun, thankfully, doesn’t acknowledge the hesitancy in his tone or the stutter. He just moved away with a squeak. “How are you this cheesy?”

“I’m just being honest, hyung,” Sehun coos. He pulls his boyfriend against his body, runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s stomach to calm him down. “I’ll stop if you’re not okay with it.”

“No,” Baekhyun says too quickly. He bites his upper lip, shyly looks at Sehun. “I like it. I’m just not used to it yet.”

“All I’m hearing is that I need to be cheesy more often.”

✿

Maybe it’s Baekhyun being himself that made Sehun forget about his nervousness for a minute. Now that they’re in the bus though, he isn’t so sure about Baekhyun’s friends like he was in their house. They’re only one stop away, and Baekhyun says his friends are already at the restaurant, waiting for both of them to show up. Maybe if one of them was late he would’ve felt better. If the situation were to get uncomfortable, he can shift the focus from himself to the person who was late instead.

But now, they’re the last ones to reach the place, and his stomach is heavier than it has ever been before.

They’re meeting at a restaurant for brunch, and this place is supposedly the group’s favourite. Sehun has been here a few times before, so it should be fine. He isn’t as nervous about the place as he is about the friends.

Who, in particular, Sehun is nervous about is Junmyeon. In theory, Junmyeon is easy going and won’t tease them as much, but if Junmyeon doesn’t like him he’s going to be blunt about it, and won’t hide his feelings. That worries Sehun — he isn’t the kind to be liked instantly or immediately, so maybe he needs to give up hope on Junmyeon liking him after all.

To add to the pressure, Baekhyun dated Junmyeon before him, and he doesn’t know how much Junmyeon knows. For some reason, he’s worried about Junmyeon saying that they should break up because Baekhyun deserves better.

“It’s our stop,” Baekhyun pats his thigh, tugging him out of his seat. “Don’t be nervous, they’ll love you.”

It barely helps, but Sehun nods and smiles like he’s all better now, and clings onto Baekhyun’s arm as they navigate through the slightly crowded restaurant to spot his friends. Baekhyun squeezes his hand every now and then, pretty sure he would’ve kissed Sehun if they weren’t in a super public setting, and it wasn’t awkward to show such displays of affection to others.

“Baekhyun!” 

Suddenly, they’re near a table with six other people, looking so much better dressed than him. Sehun holds Baekhyun’s arm tighter, smiles nervously at the new people. His brain really isn’t working right now, and he’s glad Baekhyun pulls out a chair for him first and then sits in front of him.

All of them introduce themselves with a smile. Sehun recounts everything he already knows about everyone without ever seeing them in real life. Chanyeol, the one who works at a tonne of different music labels, because he can’t decide which one he likes the best. Yixing, a ballet dancer who is  _ so _ booked and busy, everyone worries over him. Sehun is flattered that Yixing is here, really.

Junmyeon, the ex he’s scared of but couldn’t be more harmless — he works at a daycare center funded by the government. Kyungsoo is a chef who recently switched to being a food blogger because he likes doing that more. Jongin is also a ballet dancer, him and Yixing are dating, and the only reason their group hasn’t gotten grey hairs over Yixing.

Finally, there’s Jongdae, who teaches Math to high schoolers. Sehun is sitting next to him, unbearably shy of even opening his mouth so many faces look at him.

“I’m Sehun,” He mutters when it’s his turn to introduce himself. He glances at Baekhyun and finds him looking with so much fondness, Sehun’s toes curl. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the names.”

Before anyone can say anything in response, Baekhyun claps his hands. “Great! Let’s order something. I’m starving.”

✿

Talking to everyone becomes easy after a few minutes. They fall into conversation about the types of food they like, and Sehun pipes in with his own favourites once in a while. Everyone gets all of the attention when it’s their turn, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest especially after the food is brought to the table.

With eight people, the amount of food on the table is a lot and Sehun gets more and more comfortable asking someone to pass him something.

The only time he ever feels left out is when they laugh about an inside joke, but Jongdae whispers to him about it after laughing a little. They tease each other openly, Baekhyun and Junmyeon relentless towards each other and everyone else. They don’t bring Sehun in it, though, which he’s glad about. He can’t handle Baekhyun’s teasing, and it’ll make it worse if so many people are around to witness him blushing like a teenager.

He thoroughly enjoys watching Baekhyun become pink and embarrassed though. He hits Chanyeol’s or Junmyeon’s arm, or even holds his fists up when he can’t reach people sitting further away from him. He’s adorable.

“You’re making heart eyes at him,” Jongdae whispers to him, chuckling. “You really like him, huh?”

Sehun feels a little giddy hearing that, his head buzzing, and his chest swelling with happiness. “I do. He’s cute.” He whispers.

Jongin clears his throat, catching everyone’s attention. Sehun notices how his right leg is over Yixing’s left one. Jongin is looking directly at Sehun and Jongdae. “What are you whispering about?”

“About how I would never date Baekhyun.” Jongdae grins. “It’s like having a puppy. I already have one, I can’t handle two of that.”

Sehun is sure Jongdae is every kid’s favourite teacher in his school.

“You  _ wish _ you could date me,” Baekhyun pouts. “I’m a great boyfriend, thank you very much.”

He wants to lean over the table and kiss the pout away. Instead, he stands up, points behind him with his thumb awkwardly. “I’m gonna use the washroom.”

“That’s his way of saying you’re an average boyfriend,” Junmyeon teases, looking at Baekhyun with a smirk. “And I’m vouching for him here.”

“He’s a great boyfriend,” Sehun mumbles, looking away from everyone when they look at him with a teasing grin. “I’ll be back.”

He moves as quickly as he can. He hears everyone at the table chuckle, including Baekhyun, which makes him move faster. He feels giddy and silly for saying that, but if it weren’t for his stupid shyness, Sehun is sure he could go on and on about how wonderful Baekhyun is and bored everyone.

✿

Sehun comes back to everyone laughing, just like they were when he left, but this time, Baekhyun is hiding behind Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“What did I miss?” He asks as he sits down.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says from behind Chanyeol. “These people are just assholes. I’m unfriending them.”

He chuckles, glances at Jongdae for something but only gets a shrug in response. “It’s fine,” He nudges Baekhyun’s leg with his foot. “Finish eating first, hyung, then you can unfriend them.”

Coming out from hiding, Baekhyun looks like a puppy denied extra food, his face is reddish. Sehun can’t help reaching out for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“You’re all paying for me,” Baekhyun glares at all of his friends. They laugh at him more. “That’s the price of doing that to me.”

Baekhyun is clearly enjoying it a lot, though, watching his friends laugh is making him laugh.

✿

Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss the moment they step into the house.

“Watching you charm my friends gave my heart and my dick a boner,” He grins, presses their lips together once more. “Are you free? Can we do this right now?”

Sehun pins him against the nearest wall with his body. “I’m always free for you, Baekhyunnie-hyung.”

✿

Sehun wakes up to a call on the next day. He’s had better Mondays, frankly. Nonetheless, he picks up the call, puts the phone near his ear and hopes to fall back asleep. But it’s from his office, the secretary requests him to come to the office again. Sehun can’t help sounding annoyed, it’s too early for anything.

He groans once the call is over. He turns to Baekhyun and spoons him in hopes of getting rid of the irritation he feels. It works to some extent, but he’s awake now. He cracks an eye open to check the time — 7:30am. He needs to start getting ready.

“Ugh,” Sehun’s voice comes out louder than he intended. Baekhyun jolts in his arms, turns to him with a frown, eyes still closed. “Sorry, hyung, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was going to wake up anyway,” Baekhyun whispers, voice rough. “What happened?”

“I’m needed at the office again,” Sehun sighs.

Baekhyun wiggles around and tucks himself under Sehun’s chin. “I thought that was over?”

“It’s some emergency,” Sehun presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, his irritation dissipating while he stares at Baekhyun’s hair. “I need to go there for three more days.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun moves, opens his eyes. “Doesn’t your gym training start today too?”

Sehun makes a pained noise. “Now I know why people hate Mondays.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun giggles. “One thing at a time. Get ready, I’ll make you breakfast.”

He wasn’t looking forward to the boring paperwork left for the project, but this somehow feels worse. Sehun leaves, begrudgingly, to get ready. He brushes his teeth, hops into the shower, and comes out still annoyed. He takes out his office clothes and wears his trousers first, then his shirt. He’s so grumpy about the ordeal that he purposefully puts the shirt on wrong. He wants to scream how much he hates this.

It’s less about going to the office now and more of the fact that his precious sleep was disturbed by a call. He had to listen and socialize with someone the first thing in the morning. He wouldn’t wish that even to his arch nemesis.

Baekhyun has re-heated some kimchi and rice, boiled an egg with it, and chopped up some carrots.

“Tada~” He singsongs, places the full plate in front of Sehun.

“Thank you, hyung,” Sehun holds Baekhyun’s hand and gives it a kiss, unable to hold the warmth spreading through his body. “You’re amazing.”

“Eat,” Baekhyun mumbles, his ears red. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

At least the breakfast part of his morning is good. He talks to Baekhyun about the project for a while, then asks Baekhyun how his work is going.

“I’m thinking of doing something else,” Baekhyun confesses. “I like this thing. Being healthy and getting paid for staying healthy is good, but it’s not as fun as it was before. I want to cut down to private classes only and do something else.”

“I’m here for you,” Sehun says, honest. “You can quit your job too. I make enough and can handle the rent and bills for a few months, so you can explore freely.”

Baekhyun coos. “Such a sweetheart,” He kisses Sehun’s palm, then grins at him. (Sehun feels a little flustered from the kiss, but he keeps his focus on Baekhyun.) “But that’s not what I want to do. I like working with this company, but…it doesn’t feel like mine? I know I’m doing the work, but it doesn’t feel like that.”

Sehun nods. “I get it. I fully support you, hyung.”

“I know, baby,” Baekhyun comes near him and cups Sehun’s cheeks, kisses him on the lips. “You’re the bestest person, you know that?”

“That’s you,” Sehun deflects. He’s blushing yet again, his chest and neck uncomfortably hot. He scoops up the last bite into his spoon. “I—”  _ love you so much. _ “I think you’re the best person and boyfriend ever.”

Baekhyun beams at him, but his eyes fall on Sehun’s shirt and he chuckles. “You’ve buttoned your shirt wrong.”

Oh. He forgot about that. “I was very grumpy while wearing it.” Sehun pouts.

“Get up.”

Sehun obeys, since he’s finished eating. Baekhyun unbuttons all of it, then starts buttoning it properly again. Sehun keeps his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, absently tracing nonsensical patterns with his thumbs. A moment later, when only three buttons are left, Sehun notices Baekhyun blushing.

“Hyung,” He calls, a little amused. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun doesn’t make eye contact, just staring at the buttons and Sehun’s chest. “Why would you think that?”

“You  _ are _ blushing,” Sehun cups Baekhyun’s butt with both of his hands, a teasing grin on his face. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun stutters. He takes a step away from Sehun, still blushing, but he’s grinning like a silly person. “I’m not thinking of  _ anything, _ go catch the bus.”

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist once again, smiling smugly as he stares at his boyfriend and waits for him to finally meet his eye.

“You’ve got a bus to catch, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun mutters.

“Not until you’ve given me a kiss,” Sehun grins. He’s a little giddy about this, but it’s nice to see Baekhyun so flustered. “I’ve already had a bad start this morning. Don’t you want me to have a better day, hyung?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but obliges nevertheless. It’s quick and chaste, not what Sehun expected but it’s welcome.

“One more,” Sehun says. He’s a little greedy about everything involving Baekhyun. “Please?”

“No,” Baekhyun laughs. “Let’s save one for after you’ve come back, just in case you don’t have a good day even after my kiss.”

✿

The launch is two days away, Sehun is working really hard. He gets up to an email every morning, which needs to be responded to immediately, goes straight to the bathroom to get himself ready. Somedays, Baekhyun is free and makes him breakfast, but it’s rare for that to happen. Baekhyun is juggling three projects now, trying to figure out what makes him happy, so Sehun doesn’t mind a few breakfasts by himself.

Last stretch of work turns out to be more stressful than usual. On his way home, while passing by his gym, Sehun is relieved his gym time is allotted in the morning and not night. Right now, all he wants to do is curl up against Baekhyun on the couch and get a head rub or two.

He has a bag with a scented candle and two small bottles of scented massage oils. He’s a little worried about Baekhyun, if he’s being honest. Three projects is a lot, no matter how good of a multitasker anyone is. And all of them require him to get out of the house before 7am to catch a bus, visit the place, and do other things. Sehun keeps falling asleep when Baekhyun is talking about his projects.

The only project he knows of is the one with Kyungsoo. They plan on opening a restaurant, and Kyungsoo has a Masters in business (he helps his aunt with her business), while Baekhyun is great at literally everything else. Except finance. He mentioned they plan on hiring Junmyeon to help with the finances, but nothing’s finalized yet. He catches a bus at 7am, is home by 6 in the evening, but he’s passed out on the couch.

He checks his phone when he gets off the bus and begins walking. It’s only 5:43pm, Baekhyun must be on his way back too. Sehun can’t help but snap a picture of his bag and send it to his boyfriend with a teasing: _ I’ll be waiting for you ;)  _ and quickens his steps.

His chest is fuzzy thinking about giving Baekhyun a well-deserved massage. (And a well-deserved treat to his eyes. Poor things haven’t seen his boyfriend naked enough this week.)

Sehun can’t help but imagine what giving his boyfriend a massage would be like. Baekhyun’s skin is soft, his proportions are out of the world, and he looks wonderful in all stages of undress. He thinks of the little noises Baekhyun might emit during the massage, and knowing him, his mouth won’t shut until he’s fallen asleep.

As he’s nearing the house, Sehun notices Baekhyun approaching in the opposite direction. He waves a little, his heart twists a little when he notices just how tired his boyfriend looks. He’s starting to get eye bags under his eyes, and his shoulders seem to be permanently hunched.

He’s happy that Baekhyun is back early, but this doesn’t give him the preparation time he hoped to get.

“Hi Sehunnie,” Baekhyun’s arms are instantly on Sehun’s waist. He leans forward, kisses his boyfriend’s little frown away. “Am I too early?”

“No, I’m glad you’re back early,” Sehun gently presses another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, holding back the urge to drop everything and push him against a wall or something. He leans back, holds up the bag of massage oils. “I just haven’t planned how to prepare for this.”

“What is it, anyway?” Baekhyun takes the bag and peers into it. “I only figured out the candle. Oils?”

“Massage oils,” Sehun clarifies. “You’ve been working so hard, so I thought I’d help you relax.”

Baekhyun coos. “Aw, baby, I was going to relax today anyway. You don’t have to do this, I have a single class tomorrow, and the whole day after that.”

“I want to,” Sehun tugs him towards the house. “All you’ve done this week is work and no play. You constantly look tired.”

“I’m fine, Sehunnie.” he whines in response, but lets himself be tugged inside. “Really, I just need some sleep.”

“A massage will help you sleep better!” Sehun discards everything on the table nearby, pushes Baekhyun onto the couch. “Wait here, I’ll get things ready.”

✿

No matter how much he insisted he doesn’t need a massage, Sehun is glad they’re doing it. Baekhyun’s back and legs are full of knots, he hopes the 4-5 videos on beginner massaging techniques help with all of those.

They’re on the floor, the carpet pushed aside, and they’re using Baekhyun’s worn out yoga mat to avoid getting any oil on the floor. He’s laying on his back, wearing nothing but his boxers and a loose t-shirt. Sehun is lost staring at his legs for a second, before he snaps out of it and kneels between them. He’s wearing a matching t-shirt but hasn’t changed out of his work pants just yet. The scented candle is lit and perched on their night stand, their phones on silent for just this hour.

“I’ve not practiced it in any way, all I have is just theoretical knowledge by YouTube videos.” Sehun warns.

Baekhyun laughs. “I trust you. I’ll tell you if it hurts in a bad way, okay?”

He nods and pours some oil onto his palm. He starts out by spreading the oil over the shin and calf, just rubbing here and there, trying to feel all the knots he felt before starting out. Once he’s satisfied with the amount of oil, Sehun lifts his boyfriend’s leg, places the back of the heel on his shoulder, and starts massaging.

“Wow,” Baekhyun grunts. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

Sehun stops instantly. “Is it bad?”

“No, no,” Baekhyun says quickly. “Continue. I wasn’t expecting it to feel like this.”

“Good or bad?” Sehun continues massaging, trying to replay the videos in his head. He knows the tutorial showed six techniques, but he can only recollect three.

“Fucking great.” he grits out. “Go a little harder, please?”

He obliges. Just as he expected, Baekhyun’s mouth doesn’t close. He moans and grunts in appreciation, his eyes remain closed for the most parts, but when Sehun gets a particularly tight knot, he looks at his masseuse to silently ask him to go harder.

They end up spending thirty minutes to finish both the legs, and by the time Sehun moves Baekhyun’s leg back on the yoga mat, he’s unexpectedly tired. Massaging is a lot more straining on his back, because of how many times he had to stay at a certain angle to get to a spot on the legs.

“It’s tiring,” Sehun huffs out a laugh. “The videos said that it would be tiring, but not this much.”

“We can stop,” Baekhyun pouts. He sits up, takes Sehun’s oily hand into his and gives it a squeeze. “There’s a lot of oil left, we can continue later.”

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s just your back, it won’t take long.”

“Let’s take a break, at least.” Baekhyun starts rubbing the oil transferred to his hands onto Sehun’s forearm. “Lay down here, or just sit for a few minutes. We’ll continue once you’re feeling better.”

“No,” Sehun insists, holds the end of Baekhyun’s t-shirt. “Only if you want a break. I’m on a  _ roll _ with this, hyung.”

It’s obvious Baekhyun wants to argue, but he bites his tongue and shrugs. He removes the top, and lays on his stomach on the mat. Sehun straddles his boyfriend’s butt, his mouth watering a little staring at the smooth back. He isn’t sitting on Baekhyun’s ass, and that makes it harder to even stay in the position. His knees hurt.

“Hyung,” Sehun’s face is hot already. “Can I sit on you? My knees are hurting.”

“Of course, baby, I can handle it.”

There’s nothing dirty about sitting on somebody while giving a massage, right? Nothing really happens for the first handful of minutes. Sehun starts out with Baekhyun’s upper back and shoulders, trying to massage as much as he can without moving too much. Inevitably, Baekhyun’s legs shift under him when his hands work on his middle section. He doesn’t spend much time on it, bringing his hands to the lower back.

This time when Sehun shifts a little, his crotch brushes up against Baekhyun’s ass, causing him to whimper silently. It takes no more than a few movements for Sehun to end up embarrassingly hard, trying his best to focus on massaging even if there’s an aching boner demanding his attention.

Baekhyun can’t see it; so either he hasn’t noticed the increasing stiffness of Sehun’s crotch as it brushes against him on accident, or it’s exactly why he’s gotten more and more vocal.

“Can you do my shoulder blades again?” his voice is sweet, almost sickeningly so, and he wiggles his legs behind Sehun. “Are your knees okay? You stopped sitting after a while.”

Sehun can’t understand if Baekhyun has noticed it or not. Both the possibilities make him flush down to his chest, embarrassed and turned on at the same time.

“Hyung,” it comes out as a squeak. “Uh, you won’t be comfortable if I do that.”

“Says who?” Baekhyun lifts himself up and turns around with a displeased look. He notices Sehun’s boner in his pants, chuckles, and pulls himself from under Sehun’s legs to beckon him closer. “You’re a fuckin’ cutie pie.”

Despite his embarrassment, Sehun crawls to him, making sure to pout his lips before he kisses his boyfriend. The kiss is chaste in the beginning, almost innocent. Baekhyun pulls away to press a few quick pecks on his lips, then slides his hands down Sehun’s chest, pulls the t-shirt over his head.

It hasn’t been a long time since he started going to the gym, but the work is there. Sehun’s chest is only beginning to become obvious, but his stomach is ever so lightly toned. The only  _ visible _ place of muscle is his arms, and Baekhyun doesn’t hold back on the excitement.

“You’re gonna get buff,” he squeezes Sehun’s arm gently, giggling when the muscles are flexed. “I don’t think I ever want to walk again; I’ll just ask you to carry me around.”

Sehun laughs at that. “Mhm,” he steals a kiss before continuing. “I could hold you up when we fuck against the wall.”

Baekhyun cups his jaw and brings him closer, eyes sparkling, and presses their lips together. They’re still on the mat when Sehun gently pushes him against it, arms on either side of his body, grinding their crotches together, and moaning into his mouth.

“Take your pants off,” Baekhyun says after breaking the kiss. Both of them are flushed down till their chest now. “I wanna suck you off, and those are your office pants.”

“But I’m  _ so _ busy,” Sehun trails kisses down his neck, licks and sucks near his collarbone. “Remove it for me, hyung.”

“Brat.” Baekhyun mutters, but he’s already reaching for Sehun’s pants.

Sehun focuses on his boyfriend’s neck, kissing it all he can while the other fumbles with his buttons and zip quietly. He still doesn’t get to make visible hickeys on Baekhyun, but he’s learnt to deal with the situation, especially now that he’s discovered two best places for hickeys. One right below Baekhyun’s nipples, where he can tongue at the perked nipple while he makes one, and keeps the other stimulated with his hand. Baekhyun loves it too, no matter how much he denies it afterwards.

And the other place is on his inner thighs, close to his cock. Sehun likes to lay between his legs and leisurely bite his fucking  _gorgeous_ thighs while Baekhyun whines and whimpers and makes all sorts of noises with a hand on his cock.

“Move towards me,” Baekhyun says tugging at the pants. “I can’t get them off.”

They get the pants off after a lot of awkward squirming. (Mostly because Sehun refused to stop kissing Baekhyun for a few seconds.) Now that both are in just their boxers, they spend a few more minutes kissing each other; Sehun licks into his boyfriend’s mouth, playfully tugging at Baekhyun’s lower lip between his teeth, and grinds their cocks together desperately.

“Lay down,” Baekhyun mutters in between kisses. He brings a hand lower to cup Sehun’s hard cock, squeezing it just a little. “Let me blow you.”

“Aw,” Sehun pouts, pressing a tender kiss on Baekhyun’s jaw. “But I want you to sit on my face, hyung.”

It makes Baekhyun blush darker. His ears go red, and he swats at Sehun’s shoulder.

“What?” Sehun grins, moving lower to kiss his chest and latches onto his nipple. Baekhyun moans, hands instantly weaving through his boyfriend’s hair. Sehun tongues at the nipple, buzzing with excitement, and grazes his teeth over it before pulling back. He maintains eye contact while speaking. “Please sit on my face, hyung.”

Baekhyun covers his eyes, letting out an embarrassed squeak. Sehun has no idea why those words are causing a reaction like this, but he’s enjoying it.

“Come on,” he tugs gently at the hand, trying to pull it away. It’s nice to be the one who does the teasing once in a while. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“You’re shameless,” Baekhyun frowns, slowly moving his hand away from his face. His frown doesn’t last on his face. “How can you just say it like that?”

“Because that’s what I want,” Sehun whines, grinds his cock against his boyfriend’s thigh, as if to prove his point. “Won’t you do it for your poor, poor boyfriend?”

He needs to whine just a little more, keep his lips attached to Baekhyun’s skin and suck a few hickeys on his torso for Baekhyun to give in. Baekhyun looks wonderful covered in little hickeys here and there. They relocate to the bed despite knowing the oil on their bodies is going to ruin the sheets.

“I’m going to take them out as soon as I’m done,” Baekhyun promises when Sehun glances worriedly at the bed. “We need to wash them anyway.”

“Okay,” Sehun lays back when Baekhyun gestures for him to, but stops him when his mouth is near his hard cock. “Let’s, um, do it both ways?”

Baekhyun leans back on his knees, raises an eyebrow. “Both ways?”

“I want to eat you out too.”

The idea clicks in Baekhyun’s mind and he gasps, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. “Where did my innocent Sehunnie go?”

“Hyung, just come here,” Sehun whines. “I’m literally begging you to sit on my face, I was never innocent.”

They get more comfortable on the bed, a pillow under Sehun’s head, and Baekhyun straddles his chest first. He leans down, one hand on the bed and the other holding Sehun’s cock. 

Sehun doesn’t wait for Baekhyun. He grabs his boyfriend’s asscheeks, spreads them apart, starts by pressing little kisses all over the place. No matter how much he loves rimming Baekhyun, he likes to appreciate all of his butt before he sticks his tongue out. 

“Fuck.” Sehun grits his teeth when he feels heat wrap around his cock, and makes him want to thrust his cock into Baekhyun’s mouth. He starts licking at his boyfriend’s hole, his cock unbelievably hard, and something magically happens to his dick, Sehun returns the favour by sucking on Baekhyun’s wet hole.

It earns him a loud moan around his cock, and Sehun is sure he’ll go crazy just by this. It’s difficult to focus just on the rimming, but he tries his best. He sucks on his hole, thrusts his tongue into Baekhyun and fucks him with it as good as he can. There are some instances when his boyfriend’s mouth is off his cock, and Sehun takes those opportunities to push Baekhyun’s ass back on his tongue, fuck him deeper with it.

“You can ride by tongue if you want,” Sehun says when he notices Baekhyu has stopped blowing him entirely, his hand wrapped around Sehun’s cock, the spit working great as lube as he moves his fist up and down the dick. “You can get me off after.”

“No,” Baekhyun grinds his ass back against the tongue, moaning loudly. “Why are you so good at this? I can’t fucking focus. Go slow on me, I want us to cum together.”

“Thanks,” Sehun chuckles a little. He does lower his speed, though. “Is this better?”

“Fuck yeah,” Baekhyun bends over again, his mouth hovering over Sehun’s cock. “Let me make you feel good, baby.”

He tries his best not to cross his legs or move away. His boyfriend is merciless with his mouth, doing everything so right, Sehun forgets how to breathe. But it also challenges him, and he works his tongue the best he can.

“Hyung, touch yourself.”

Baekhyun grumbles in response. With his mouth on Sehun’s cock. He really doesn’t have sympathy for his boyfriend or his poor dick.

“I’m close,” Sehun whimpers, bucking his hips up into Baekhyun’s mouth. “You said you wanted to cum together.”

Baekhyun readjusts himself to start jerking himself off, his mouth busy with Sehun’s cock and the other arm keeping himself up. It’s nothing but lewd noises of sucking cock and eating someone out in the room, Sehun is turned on further hearing all the sound ring in his ears.

Sehun cums first, unfortunately, into his boyfriend’s mouth, who swallows it easily. He pushes back against Sehun’s tongue right after, pumping his own cock, riding Sehun’s tongue to his best ability. He ends up painting white on himself and little drops on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says, sheepish as he flops onto the bed on his back. He gestures at himself vaguely. “About this.”

“Can I lick it off?” Sehun is embarrassed about asking that, so he doesn’t look at Baekhyun until he makes a noise of confirmation.

He sits up from the bed when he’s regained his strength, first cleans it off his stomach before he crawls on top of Baekhyun, and makes a show of it. He keeps his tongue out first, starts a little below the cum, then licks it all off in one go.

Baekhyun stares at him for a few minutes, eyes wide in surprise. “I think I orgasmed again just now.”

✿

After the shower, Sehun finds Baekhyun on the bed with his laptop. He climbs the bed and tries to close the laptop, pouting as he says, “You need to take a break.”

“We just did,” Baekhyun looks at him with a smirk, goes back to staring at his laptop. “I just need to check something, I’ll put it away soon, I promise.”

They’ve removed the dirty, oiled sheets but haven’t put a new set back on the bed yet. Sehun slips on a pair of boxers just like Baekhyun and settles against his boyfriend, head burrowed against his neck, one leg thrown across his legs, behind the laptop.

“Pay attention to me,” he whispers with a pout, nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun’s jaw. “I want to make out with you for at least three more hours.”

He gets a pat on his cheek but nothing else. He starts kissing any part of Baekhyun’s skin he can reach without disturbing his boyfriend’s work much. He shifts his upper body as much as Baekhyun allows, and peppers little kisses all over his neck.

“Do you know how amazing you are, hyung?” he says, watches with satisfaction when Baekhyun shivers. “Sometimes I just want to do everything you want. Like the couch sex thing. I would  _ love _ to pin you down on the couch and eat you out.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun whines, his neck and face red. “I’m trying to work.”

“I took a BuzzFeed quiz for couples,” Sehun has no idea where these are coming from, but it’s rare for him to do this, so he doesn’t control himself. The quiz was about something else entirely, but his brain provides him with something much better. “It said we’d make a good sixty nine.”

Baekhyun grips the laptop, his knuckles white, and now his face, neck, chest and ears are fuming red. If Sehun looks closely enough, he’s sure he would seem white steam coming out of his ears.

“Sometimes,” Sehun moves away, just to let Baekhyun breathe a little. His poor boyfriend is too busy blushing. “I motivate myself by thinking I’ll get to make a hickey on you and it works like magic.”

“Sehun, I swear to God,” Baekhyun closes the laptop, scowling and blushing. “I’m going to die if you don’t stop.”

“I was just teasing,” Sehun pouts. “You do it to me all the time.”

“This is borderline dirty talk, you don’t know shit about teasing.”

He wiggles a little closer, making big puppy eyes at Baekhyun. “I’m still learning.”

“Stop it right now,” Baekhyun finally puts the laptop away and straddles Sehun’s lap. He brings their faces closer, lips only inches apart. “I won’t live a single day longer if you continue like that. You should be glad I love you.”

Sehun feels like a deer caught in headlights. He forgets about kissing as he stares at Baekhyun, who slowly realizes what he just said.

“Hyung,” Sehun snakes his arms around Baekhyun and keeps him close, speaks before Baekhyun has a chance to open his mouth. “I love you too.”

His boyfriend opens his mouth, closes it, then lets out a heavy sigh.

“I’ve been thinking about it for so long,” he confesses. “But I thought it was too early? I mean, it’s going to be four months just next week. I haven’t said it to anyone this soon into a relationship, but it also makes sense, right? We’ve—”

“You’re rambling, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun chides, caresses Sehun’s cheek lovingly. “I think it’s okay. Do you feel off about it? Because it happened so early?”

“I don’t,” Sehun brings their faces closer once again, pressing a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Baekhyun cups Sehun’s both cheeks and squeezes them together, giggling. “So, so much. My cutie pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a part 3 but i don't want anyone's hopes but so it's going to be 2/2 for now!!! PLEASE let me know if you liked it or not!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa this was so fun to write but also stressful because i wanted it to be perfect???? ANYWAY I LIKED THIS I HOPE YOU DID TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u cla and gf for helping with this and betaing!!!
> 
> part 2 is in progress~  
(p.s. [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1154374807238012928?s=20) are still open!!!!)
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
